


Faith

by honeycomb95



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, Canon Compliant, Dimitri is mentioned but he's off being the Incredible Sulk, Drabble, Felix has a hair trigger, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rodrigue is mentioned, Sylvain is an idiot, Sylvix Week 2019, angst if you squint, pre-reunion at dawn, romance if you squint harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycomb95/pseuds/honeycomb95
Summary: In the ruins of what was once a holy building, Felix remembers how it feels to have faith in someone real.Written for Sylvix Week. Day 1: Childhood | Promises |Reunion





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lads this is my return to writing, the first coherent thing I've put together in maybe 8 years so apologies if I'm a bit rusty. FYI my Felix curses fairly often, i'm not gonna apologize for that one.

The temperate breeze that ruffled the fur of Felix's hood was seemingly the only comfort left at Garreg Mach monastery, as slight and small as it may have been. Not that he'd ever been one to waste his time and effort waxing poetic about something as trivial his surroundings, but when returning to your old academy forces you to confront the truth that life as you knew it has literally and figuratively been destroyed? Sometimes you can't help but sweat the small things.

It's not like he was here on a courtesy call anyway; they'd been tracking the boar on and off for almost five years and had finally managed to pin down his location after they'd received word that a terrible beast had been spotted near what remained of the monastery. Isn't it just the most clichéd thing that the brute would end up back where it had all began. In the last few months it hadn't even attempted to cover it's tracks, the creature was getting sloppy with it's kills; leaving a trail of broken bodies in it's wake both Imperial and otherwise. Felix couldn't even pretend to be surprised. He was the only one who knew the beast's true colours, who'd seen his descent into bloodthirsty madness first hand. It didn't matter how many times he'd warned them all, no one had taken him seriously until it was too late to make a difference.

Somewhere behind him a rock skittered across the floor, the sound distorted as it reverberated through the dim expanse of the once great cathedral chamber. Felix's calloused palm met the hilt of his blade, sword drawn and level with the assailant's pulse point before his brain had even had the chance to finish registering the echo.

“Whoa, Felix, buddy it's just me, I swear.” Sylvain Jose Gautier's voice held a mite too much amusement for someone who was currently a hair's width from having his jugular split. Honestly. Hesitating for only a nanosecond, Felix returned his blade to it's gilded sheath at his hip.

He sighed.

“Sylvain, I know you're an idiot but even _you_ must realise that sneaking up on me is a really shitty idea.”

“True, but surely _you_ realise that I should never have been able to sneak up on you in the first place. You gotta keep your guard up, Fe.” A low chuckle from the shadows.

Felix could feel his top lip curl as he replied. “Are you trying to say you almost got yourself skewered on the end of my blade just to prove a point, asshole?”

In the weak, dust-speckled light that filtered through the crumbled gaps in the ceiling, Sylvain stepped forward into the pre-dawn air.

“That depends on whether you'd find it to be an endearingly charming move on my part, or whether you'd run me through anyway.”

“Don't tempt me, we still have work to do. Some of us actually spend our time being productive instead of chasing women.” There was an unintentional bite to Felix's words. Despite having not seen Sylvain in what felt like decades the rumours of the Margrave-to-be's more questionable pastimes still spread like red-headed wildfire, even into Fraldarius territory. It irritated him to no end.

“Ouch, okay. Noted. Maybe if you come out into town with me one night you'll see the benefits of letting your hair down a bit, Fe.” A grin. How rude.

“Am I supposed to keep my guard up or let my hair down? Make your mind up, Sylvain.”

“I mean they're not mutually exclusive, if anything you cou-”

“No chance, save your breath I'm not wasting my time with women when there's a fucking war to fight.” The words rang out into the hollow of the cathedral, layered with fresh anger and years worth of frustration.

The thought seemed to sober Sylvain. It was a moment before his lowered voice pierced the silence.

“You know, I'd almost forgotten. Being back here at the monastery with you is like taking a step back in time. I keep expecting you to challenge me to a sparring match, or for Ingrid to chew me out for missing an assignment. Or for His Highness...” he stopped abruptly. He hardly needed to explain the situation. They'd all felt the loss of their crown prince's presence over the last five years but Felix had been feeling it far longer. He'd been mourning the loss of a friend since the quelling of the western rebellion, since his first glimpse into true nature of the beast that now wore Dimitri's skin.

“Enough, there's no point dwelling in the past when you can fight for the present.” With a hand on his hip, Felix turned to face the heap of decaying rubble that was once the cathedral's altar. The irony of a symbol of ironclad faith being reduced to mere dust at his feet wasn't lost on him. He thought back to his father's devout faith in the Seiros religion and found that it was hard for him to believe in the existence of a goddess who would idly stand by and let travesties and disasters happen to her people over and over again.

Where is she now? If she's so almighty and powerful then why doesn't she end the god damn war.

He sensed Sylvain approaching before he'd even moved an inch, and the relief that flooded his stomach when he stopped to stand by his side was both infuriating and so incredibly welcome at the same time. As much as he valued his own strength that he'd strived so hard to cultivate over the years, the reassuring presence of someone familiar and safe in a time where so much was uncertain was truly a blessing.

“I've missed you, Felix.” A large palm clapped his shoulder and Felix couldn't bring himself to brush it off. A flitting weakness, surely.

“Dry up, Sylvain. We're not children anymore.” In a momentary lapse in judgement that he would fiercely deny in the future if asked, Felix brought his own hand up to rest atop Sylvain's. Possibly the most affectionate thing he'd ever done. Disgusting. “Let's go, they say he was spotted in the town swatting thieves like flies.”

Another grin. “Alright. You'd better stick with me in case he swats you, too.”

“Fuck off.”


End file.
